Never growing up
by I-am-me2019
Summary: The prom has come and everyone has a date. Jack has his cousin Avril Lavigne come and preform. Kick! -one shot-


**Hey guys this is a cut little one-shot on kick. I do not own kickin' it or Avril Lavigne. Read and review **

Kim's POV  
Today is the dance and guess how I'm going with... Its Jack! AHHHH he asked me in the sweetest way ever. Everyone was in to the plan even his mom...

Flash back  
We were all at the dojo ( Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace, Kelsey, Jack, and I) we were all getting ready to go to a new Chinese restaurant in the mall.  
"Hey, guys ready to go?" Asks Jerry with Grace right next to him his arm around her waist. They're going to the dance together.  
"Yeah" Eddie and kelsey walk behind Jerry and Grace, with Milton and Julie trailing behind i was about to walk ahead when Jack grabbed my arm.  
"Hey Jack you ready to go?" I ask  
"Yeah, i just need to grab my bag..." He walks to the changing room, but i notice his bag is out here by the entrance to tthe dojo. I walk back there going to tell Jack but i heard him talking to someone.  
"Yea, i know..." I couldn't hear the other line  
"Ok, ok love you too, uh huh byeeee" he says, i can hear my heart brake. i run back to the bench where i was sitting  
"Hey Kim"  
"Hey jack, you're bag is out here" i point over to it  
"Oh..." He grabs it walking out of the dojo not even waiting for me.  
I reach the Chinese restaurant. I look for the gang. I spot them walking over. I sit in the only available chair which was next to Jack. I see the waiter start to come over.  
"Hello I'm Nathan i'll be you're server for tonight what would you like?" He says to me since i was the only one who hasn't gotten their food yet.  
"I'll have stir fried rice, and a pepsi(1)" i say closing the menu. I hand the waiter the menu. He takes it saying  
"You're food will be out soon"and by soon he meant within the next 3 to 4 min.  
"So whats up?" Asks Grace  
"Nothing much just waiting for prom, i still don't have a date..." I say glumly looking into my lap.  
"It'll be okay someone will ask you very very soon" she says  
"Okayyyyy?" I then smell my food coming  
"Heres you're food would you like anything else?"  
" nope thank you!" I start to dig into my delicious food.

(Half an hour later)  
I was laughing so hard i choked on my pepsi. I grasp the table cloth coughing, and jack patting my back.  
I see our waiter coming over with the bill and fortune cookies.  
"Heres the bill and have a good night!" He says setting them down and leaving.  
Every one takes there fortune cookie. Opening them reading them and handing the fortunes to me. I look at them they say all the same thing  
'Kimmy-bear will you go to the dance with me?- jack' i look over at jack who has a rose and is down on one knee.  
"Kim will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" I was speechless. All i could do was nod jack stands up handing me the rose and enveloping me i to a bear hug and i hug back.

End of flashback

(At prom)  
I walk in and see people sitting and talking, and no music playing. Huh? Oh who organized the prom the band is horrible and theres no food or drinks anywhere! I sit down at a table with Jack and the rest if the gang sitting down to. I put my head in my hands when i hear people gasp. I look up and see my idol Avril Lavigne(2)  
"Hey guys!" She says into the mike  
"Hi!" Everyone yells  
"What am i doing here you might ask, well I'm here because someone in this school had won a contest to let me come here and sing for you're prom, which by the looks if it is boring, do im going to sing a new song called 'here's to never growing up' hope you like it!" She takes s breathe then starts singing.

'Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!'  
" thank you and have a good prom!" She walks off the stage and towards Jack  
"Hey cuz, i'd like you to meet Kim my-my-my"  
"Girlfriend." I say smiling at him  
"Hey kim nice to meet you, Jack talks about you non-stop and he organized me to come here so i lied up on stage. Oh well like I give a fuck" she says  
"Jack i got to go see you halloween!" She hugs him and says good by to me.  
" jack you're cousin is THE AVRIL LAVIGNE!" I say to him  
"Well i had to impress you some how and yes she is my cousin now can we please get back to dancing?" I nod he grabs my hand spinning me around and i hold his shoulder resting my head in his chest. Im happy cause i would live like a do now and 'never grow up'


End file.
